Nikki Crest
Nicole "Nikki" Crest is a 13-year-old daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Nicole "Nikki" Crest was born on October 28 to Athena and Mark Crest. She is the younger sister of Dakota Crest. Nikki was born with an eidetic memory, so she remembers everything since the beginning of her life. She was diagnosed with ADHD soon after her birth, but she did not show to have dyslexia. Nikki was always very hyperactive and fun-loving. She was very funny and easy to talk to, so she was good at making friends. Nikki has always been very outgoing and determined. She will make sure that she will reach her goal, even if it is very hard to achieve. She loves detective work and she has always loved detective movies and shows. She wants to become a professional detective someday. Many people underestimate her but there has never been a case she hasn't solved yet. When she was in third grade, she became best friends with Jake Colgate, a boy in her class whom also enjoyed detectivework and crime solving. Jake became Nikki's "sidekick" and joined her in sloving their cases. One day while at an after school club, an empousa attacked the school. A satyr arrived at Nikki and Jake's school, and took them to Camp Half-Blood, along with Nikki's sister, Dakota, where Nikki was claimed by Athena, Dakota was claimed by Demeter, and Jake was claimed by Apollo. Nikki loves to solve problems at Camp Half-Blood, and she still wishes to persue her dream of becoming a detective. Nikki's fatal flaw is her ambition. She has always wanted to become a detective, ever since she was four years old. She devoted her life to solving local cases with her best friend, and she will do anything to reach her goals. Early Life Nikki was a know-it-all growing up, and she was very intelligent. She was excellent with problem-solving, and she wanted to become a detective ever since she was four years old. She used her eidetic memory to help solve local crimes, with her best friend, Jake Colgate. She became locally famous, but she was often doubted because of her young age, but she never let anything get in the way of her goal. Many people adored her ambition for her goal, but her ambition could sometimes be a bad thing. Nikki was easily the smartest in her class. She was diagnosed with ADHD in Kindergarden, but not dyslexia. She shocked many people with her intelligence, and she came to Camp Half-Blood with her older sister Dakota Crest and her best friend Jake Colgate when she was six years old. She still enjoys helping at Camp Half-Blood, and she has a great sense of humor, but some people find her hyperactivity very annoying. Appearance Nikki has very long, blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. She is skinny, and 5'2". She doesn't play any sports, as she would rather spend the day studying, reading, learning new things, or solving crimes. She has a great smile and a good sense of humor. Alliances *Dakota Crest (sister) *Jake Colgate (best friend) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Nikki is extremely intelligent. *Nikki is great with problem soliving. *Nikki has an eidetic memory. *Nikki is a detective. *Nikki wishes to become a professional detective. *Nikki can speak 66 different languages fluently. *Nikki uses a dagger as her weapon. Gallery Sierra_mccormick_pretty_BWJ9ELxk.sized.jpg l-sierra-mccormick-39911031.jpg Sierra+McCormick+Wizard+Oz+3D+Screening+LA+LUXogL7_t3Jx.jpg 600full-sierra-mccormick.jpg sierra_mccormick_sad_face_of4JnXWb.sized.jpg sierra_mccormick_panda_hat_Vs61lRZY.sized.jpg sierra_mccormick_instagram_photo__M4hciMSs.sized.jpg 340731716_tduid2391_EXPOSTAS_com_Sierra_McCormick_002_0013_122_906lo.jpg sierra-mccormick-march-9.jpg Sierra-sierra-mccormick-olive-31871327-500-500.jpg sierra-mccormick-thanksgiving-nov-22-2012-1.jpg sierra_mccormick_instagram_LUjnKVCw.sized.jpg Sierra-McCormick-Cat-Zazzles.jpg sierra_mccormick_tumblr_mbhaq5kzdh1rpvfqyo1_Cp8DaNEk.sized.jpg 600full-sierra-mccormick-1.jpg sierra_mccormick_tumblr_mbj92cimkq1rpvfqyo1_5DvCPiXc.sized.jpg sierra_mccormick_instagram_z1XN9GDM.sized.jpg sierra-mccormick-yh-awards-03.jpg sierra-mccormick-hello-kitty-glasses-feb-12-2013.jpg MV5BMjYwNTYxMDA0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIyOTMwOA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg|Jake Colgate, Nikki's best friend 20121121-134055_BronzeDagger2.jpg|Nikki's dagger Category:Child of Athena Category:Thirteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22